A Friendly Feud
by MovieLvR4Lyfe
Summary: Brandy Cole visits her friend Elizabeth, but is suprised when she sees someone from her past, Jack Sparrow! Mutiny....adventure....and tons more! Please RR CHAPTER 14 SWIMMING? IS UP! HAVE FUN!
1. An Old Friend

A/N: Sadly, I don't own PotC, but I do own the new characters! I decided to try and write another fan fic, since my other story has gone well so far! Let's see what you think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We be making dock here mates!" Captain Brandy Cole shouted.  
  
The Bloody Rose pulled into the harbor of Port Royal. The crew scrambled off of the ship and towards any bar they could find. Brandy went off to surprise a very old friend.  
  
Elizabeth was cleaning house when the butler came to her.  
  
"There is a, um, lady at the door who inquires that she must see you." The butler informed Elizabeth. Elizabeth went to the door with a confused look on her face and was greeted by none other than Brandy Cole.  
  
"Brandy? Brandy Cole! Where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you in ages!!" Elizabeth screamed embracing Brandy in the biggest hug of her life.  
  
"That's Captain Brandy Cole, now Elizabeth Swann." Brandy said with a smile forming on her mouth.  
  
"Elizabeth Turner and you are a captain?!" Elizabeth asked shocked.  
  
"Aye. I am the Captain of the Bloody Rose. So who's the husband?" She asked looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Will Turner, the blacksmith." She said smiling.  
  
"Since when have you been interested in blacksmiths? I thought you were sure gonna be marrying that commodore." Brandy replied.  
  
At that moment Will came into the house, mumbling to himself, and walked right past Brandy without even noticing her.  
  
"Will," Elizabeth called after him, "This is my very old friend Brandy Cole. Well actually it's Captain Brandy Cole now." She said looking at her friend.  
  
"Oh, you're a captain?" He said interested.  
  
"Aye. I be the captain of the Bloody Rose." She said in a proud voice.  
  
"Won't you have dinner with us, Brandy?" Elizabeth said. It was more of a statement than a question. Brandy was never one to turn down a free meal.  
  
After they were through eating there was a knock on the door. Will got up from the table and walked out of the room towards the door.  
  
"So, that's the son of 'ole bootstrap?" Brandy asked Elizabeth.  
  
"How'd you know?" Elizabeth directed towards Brandy.  
  
"I swear he looks just like 'im." Brandy smiled.  
  
When Will returned to the dining room he was accompanied by a man. He had dark hair with an assortment of beads in it. Elizabeth stood shocked.  
  
"Elizabeth is that how ye treat an 'ole friend?" He said opening his arms for a hug. Elizabeth got up and hugged him.  
  
"Jack, I'd like you to meet my very old friend,--" Jack cut her off.  
  
"Brandy Cole." He said wide eyed.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." Brandy said with the same look of astonishment on her face as Jack had on his. 


	2. The Blood Rose's new captain

"You two know each other?" Will asked amazed.  
  
"Thank ye Elizabeth for a fine meal." Brandy said hugging her, "But now I must get back to me ship. Jack." Brandy nodded and left the room.  
  
"What was that all about, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Ye'll find out soon enough." Jack said eyeing the door where Brandy went out.  
  
Brandy headed back to the Bloody Rose. It was a clear and beautiful night. The full moon showed brightly overhead as it lit the way to the ship. When Brandy walked the plank up to the ship, her first mate, Kerry, was standing by her door, along with the rest of the crew.  
  
"What ye scallywags be doin? Get back to work." Brandy yelled.  
  
"Aye. But we won't be taken orders from ye, Captain, no more." Kerry said. With those words said Kerry pulled out his gun, aimed it at Brandy's shoulder, and said, "I be the captain now." He smiled that evil grin, and pulled the trigger.  
  
The wave of pain that Brandy felt through her body was excruciating. Brandy felt herself being picked up and thrown off of the Bloody Rose off into the ice-cold water. She felt a searing pain in her shoulder from the salt water. She swam as quickly as she could, holding her shoulder from which where blood was pouring out. She finally reached the road. Spitting out the salt water in her mouth, she lay down on the road. She didn't know where to go. She didn't want to stay here and pass out. She had no choice but to walk back to Elizabeth's. When she got there her legs could barely keep herself from falling down. She hurriedly knocked on the door. When the door opened there was Will with the shock of horror on his face.  
  
"Stop gawking, and give me a hand." I said with a forced smile. Will helped Brandy up and found that she couldn't even stand up let along walk, so he picked her up, and carried her to the dining room.  
  
"Oh my God, Brandy! What happened?" Elizabeth cried running to her side.  
  
"Just a lil' scratch. Nothin to fuss 'bout." She said still holding her shoulder. It wasn't until now that Brandy realized that Jack was still there. Jack stood up and took Brandy's hand off the wound. It was very deep and the bullet was settled in there well.  
  
"So, who be the one that shot ye Brandy?" Jack asked.  
  
"That'll be none of yer concern Jack." Brandy said smiling. Jack eyed her suspiciously and finally sat back down on the chair.  
  
"I'll be--" Brandy fainted right there in Will's arms. 


	3. Operation

Will and Elizabeth stood there shocked. Will went and laid her down on a bed and turned on the light, Elizabeth and Jack followed. Jack bent down to take a good look at the wound. There was a really deep hole where the bullet had pierced through her skin. Will could see the bullet and was thinking of how he could get it out of her arm without digging it in deeper. Jack saw the confused look on his face and pushed Will aside.  
  
"Ye better let me be doin this." Jack said taking out his knife.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that Jack? You could push it in farther." Will said watching Jack.  
  
"Ye know, I've been shot at once or twice. I think I know what I'm doin." Jack said. Jack turned back to Brandy.  
  
"What 're ye doin Jack?" Brandy said with her eyes still closed.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doin? I'm cutting this bullet out of ye!" Jack said.  
  
"Ye needn't be doin that." Brandy said opening her eyes and staring at Jack. She covered the wound with her hand.  
  
Jack grabbed her hand and lifted it off the wound. He then ripped off the sleeve of her shirt so he could get to the wound. Still holding her hand, Jack penetrated his knife into her arm. Brandy sucked in her breath very sharply and squeezed Jack's hand. Jack squeezed it back as a reassuring movement. She then made a noise that sounded like a small scream. Jack looked at her again and pulled out the bullet.  
  
"That bloody hurt!" Brandy said staring at Jack.  
  
"Of course it bloody hurt! What did you expect?" Jack said tying a bandage around her arm. With that said Jack stood up, put his knife back in his pocket, looked at Will and Elizabeth, and went and sat down on a chair at the back of the room.  
  
"Brandy Cole! I demand to know what happened out there this instant!" Elizabeth approached Brandy.  
  
"Ye were always the one that took everything too seriously." Brandy said sitting up and smiling. Elizabeth pursed her lips and began again.  
  
"Brandy, when you come back here bleeding all over the place, do you expect me to just let it go?" Elizabeth asked practically yelling. Will put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"Brandy will tell us when she's good and ready, Elizabeth." Will said in a soothing voice. Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked back to where Jack was sitting.  
  
"Fine. Ye want to know what happened. I'll tell ya." Brandy said.  
  
Brandy felt sick. All she wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. She laid her head back down onto the pillow. She wanted to be with Jack again. That was the biggest mistake of her life. How could she do that to him? How she wanted to be with him. She felt herself being sucked into oblivion. Jack stood up so that he could listen more closely. When nothing came out of her mouth he went over and knelt by her bed and held her hand.  
  
"Jack," Brandy said whispering into Jack's ear so that Elizabeth and Will couldn't hear, "I'm so sorry." She said tears welling up in her eyes. "I know." Jack said rubbing her hand comfortingly. Brandy looked up at Jack with tear filled eyes. She looked back at Elizabeth and uttered one word from her mouth.  
  
"Mutiny." She said and sunk into sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Everything falling into place? Of course not! hehehe. More to post soon! Keep checking to see what I post! 


	4. I'd Rather be Dead

A/N: Thanks for the good reviews so far! I decided to keep going! I'm sorry it's been taking so long for me to post, but I've had no time! (Which I hate) but calm down people! The next chapter is here!! ~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Brandy woke up because of an intense pain in her shoulder. She moaned and felt someone tying a new bandage on her shoulder. It was someone with ruff hands. She guessed that it was Will.  
  
"Thanks." She said still sleeping.  
  
"Aye." The person said. Since when did Will say 'aye'? She thought to herself. Maybe he just wants to sound more to my liking. Then again, that didn't sound like Will. It sounded more like.  
  
"Your welcome, luv." The person said. She opened her eyes and stared into the brown eyes of Jack Sparrow.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Well, so much for thanks." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Ye know better than to come into my room when I'm sleeping, Jack." She said smiling.  
  
"Aye, I remember that too well." Jack said rubbing his forehead. Brandy laughed and laid back down on the bed. Then she heard Jack leaving the room. Since she was already up, she got out of the bed and went downstairs. She walked into the dining room where Elizabeth, Will, and Jack were eating  
  
"Brandy," Elizabeth said, "Good morning." Brandy went and sat down next to Elizabeth.  
  
Jack started talking to Will, and Elizabeth to Brandy. Brandy suddenly felt a burning pain in her shoulder. When everyone was done, Will left to go to work; Jack followed along after Will.  
  
"What do you say we go for a walk?" Elizabeth said pulling Brandy off the chair. "You can't go looking like that." Elizabeth said pointing at the bloodstained shirt.  
  
"Elizabeth, you touch any of my clothes and I'll have your neck." Brandy said warningly.  
  
Elizabeth ignored the remark and pulled Brandy into her bedroom. She went into her closet and pulled out a dark green dress, and held it up to Brandy.  
  
"No," Brandy said looking shocked at the dress, "I'd rather be dead." Brandy turned around and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Come on now Brandy. You used to wear dresses when you were a little girl! What's the difference now?" Elizabeth said persuading her.  
  
"I be a pirate now Elizabeth! Pirates don't wear dresses!" Brandy said stomping her foot down.  
  
"You were always the stubborn one." Elizabeth said smiling. 


	5. Hat Tricks

A/N: I hope ya'll like it so far!! I know this is a short chapter..but I like it stopping here..suspense I guess! :-D Anyways read and review! Here be the story!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Will and Jack were practicing with their swords when Elizabeth walked into the shop.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well luv, we're reenacting the day we met." Jack said smiling; Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Where's Brandy?" Will asked still fighting off Jack's blows. As if answering his question, Brand appeared in the doorway of the blacksmith shop trying to catch her breath. Jack and Will stopped fighting and stared at Brandy.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in ya, luv." Jack said smiling that devious grin of his. Jack and Will broke into a fit of laughter. Brandy smiled and walked up to Jack. She stood in front of Jack, smiled, and grabbed Will's sword and swing it so that it was inches from Jack's throat.  
  
"Don't tempt me Jack." Brandy said smiling. She threw the sword to Will and turned towards the door. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go for that walk."  
  
"Good bye, me lady." Jack said bowing. Will and Jack laughed again and Brandy turned back towards Jack. Brandy walked back up to him took the sword back from Will and cut his hat from his head, putting a hole in it,  
  
"That was my bloody hat!" Jack cried. Brandy smiled and turned on her heel. "You owe me a hat!" Jack yelled after her. Brandy smiled, turned back around and threw the sword at Jack hitting a post, missing his face by inches. Brandy and Elizabeth laughed and left the blacksmith shop.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You know what to do!! **points at review button and smiles** GO for it!! 


	6. A Pick Pocketing Pirate

A/N: Hope ya'll are still liking it! How dare she kill his hat! Hehehe.ok keep on reading!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack and Will were trying to sew Jack's hat back together when Brandy and Elizabeth walked into the room. Brandy felt like light headed from not having worn a dress in so long. When Brandy and Elizabeth saw Jack and Will they laughed out loud.  
  
"I didn't know you boys could sew." Brandy said laughing.  
  
"There's a lot of things ye don't know about us, luv." Jack replied showing a mouthful of golden teeth. Brandy turned and walked up to her room leaving Elizabeth, Will, and Jack to talk.  
  
When she got to her room, she pulled out her knife and cut off the dress that was squeezing the life out of her. She then cut off her bandage and retied a new one on. She also put on her shirt and pants. She tingled at the sensation of having her own clothes on again.  
  
"Much better." She said to herself and went back downstairs.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When she came into the room, Elizabeth, Will, and an unhappy looking Jack looked like they were ready to go somewhere.  
  
"Where might you be going?" Brandy asked towards to all of them.  
  
"We thought that maybe you would want your ship back." Will said looking walking up towards Brandy. "So, Jack has graciously decided to help us with our ship condition."  
  
"Graciously. Humph." Jack said under his breath.  
  
"You don't wanna go up against Kerry, believe me. He's the toughest pirate in the Caribbean. That's why I got 'im as my first mate." Brandy said warningly.  
  
"Don't worry luv, Will used to practice three hours a day a while back when he was a eunuch." Jack said smiling wildly. Even though that made no sense, he had to get Will back some how for having forced him to help Brandy. Elizabeth and Brandy laughed and Will threw a nasty glance at Jack.  
  
"I swear that stupid remark killed my image." Will said.  
  
"I'll have to hear that story some time." Brandy said smiling at Will.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said still laughing, "shall we go then?" Elizabeth said opening the door.  
  
"Aye." Brandy said and they all walked down the road to where the Black Pearl was awaiting.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack, Will, and Elizabeth walked up the plank to the ship; Brandy stayed at the bottom.  
  
It had been five years ago that she had first laid eyes on the Pearl. That was before Barbossa turned the crew on Jack. She was not a captain yet; she just was a pick pocketing pirate she used to say. She happened to make the mistake of latching onto Jack's pocket and got caught by Jack himself. He took her to his ship to make her work on it to pay back Jack for the money that she didn't even steal, but instead of being mad at Jack, she saw herself becoming closer to him. Instead of being kicked off the ship that day, she stayed on for a whole month before finally deciding that she wanted more than to just be a pirate; even if it was a pirate on the ship with Jack. She wanted to be a captain. She left Jack and decided to follow her dreams. She left Jack heart-broken.  
  
"Brandy, are you coming?" Elizabeth called. Brandy came back to reality, and ready for anything to come, walked onto the ship.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes! You finally sort of kind of know what's going on with Brandy and Jack! Good for you! Ok more to come soon!! 


	7. Man Overboard

A/N: OK! I'll try to make the chapters longer...but sometimes they just need to stop so it brings more suspense! :-D I'll try!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Brandy woke up the next day; she re-bandaged her shoulder, which was still not healed and looked worse day by day, stepped outside and found out that they were sea bound. Jack was at the helm and Will was helping the crew. Brandy took the Elizabeth was down in the galley preparing some food. Brandy went up to Jack.  
  
"How do ye know where we're headed?" Brandy said while walking up next to the helm. Jack didn't answer. Brandy changed the subject. "I guess I now know why you are always at the helm. It's great being a captain and having control over everything."  
  
"Aye. It is." Jack said still staring straight ahead. Brandy tried once again. She looked up at the clouds.  
  
"We'll be experiencing a bit of a nasty storm tonight."  
  
"The clouds do appear to look that way." Jack said with a monotone like voice. Brandy sighed and walked down to the galley to see Elizabeth.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Good Afternoon Brandy." Elizabeth said cheerfully. Brandy grunted. Elizabeth laughed and went back to cooking. "The weather doesn't look too good, does it?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"We will have a horrible storm tonight, that's for sure." Brandy said sitting down at the table.  
  
Elizabeth and Brandy reminisced about when they were young. They talked about Will and about Brandy becoming a captain. Elizabeth found that Brandy would not go anywhere near the subject of Jack or the Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night when the crew went down to the galley to eat, Elizabeth walked up on deck. Jack was still there at the helm. Brandy decided to try and help him out.  
  
"Why don't ye go and eat. I'll take the helm, savvy?" Brandy said. Jack turned towards Brandy and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't let ye anywhere near the helm of me ship." He said in a joking manner. "But then again, I be mighty hungry." Jack slapped Brandy on the back. "Don't run me ship into anything." Jack walked down to the galley and Brandy took the wheel.  
  
Brandy completely fell in love with being able to steer a ship again. She remembered why she had become a captain in the first place. After about a half an hour, the biggest storm in the Caribbean aroused. Brandy had to tie a rope from her to the mast to make sure that she wouldn't fall off the boat. The crew obviously didn't even bother to come and see if she was alright. After an hour of the storm, Brandy started becoming weaker. She was hungry and tired. The waves were so big that they were crashing into her on top of the ship. She could barely breathe. The waves kept coming and every time they did her shoulder seared with even more pain than the last time.  
  
The rain came down harder and harder. The waves kept getting bigger and bigger. Finally, one wave came and swept her off her feet and off the boat. She grabbed onto the rope and started heaving herself back up. She wasn't quick enough and another wave came, ripping the rope, and throwing her into the deep sea.  
  
She felt the hole in her shoulder start bleeding from the salt water and she knew that blood attracted sharks. At that moment, she slipped into oblivion letting her lungs fill will tepid salt water.  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I know that this isn't a very big improvement with the longer chapters thing....but oh well! Review! 


	8. What Happened?

A/N: It's been a long time I know! Sorry, but I've been sooooo busy! I also know that there were some typos in the last chapter..and there are probably some in the other chapters too! So you don't have to point them out to me..here we go!  
  
~~~~~  
  
She woke up to a pain in her shoulder and around her body by her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw a bandage wrapped around it as well as around her shoulder. She groaned at the thought of being hurt again, especially with her shoulder still not fully healed. She couldn't recall what had happened. She remembered falling into the water and that was all. She sat up and found that Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were all asleep on chairs.  
  
"It's about time." Jack said with his hat still over his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Brandy asked.  
  
The sudden noise woke up Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Brandy! You're alive!" Elizabeth screamed getting up from her chair and hugging her also choking her.  
  
"Of course I'm alive." Brandy said laughing. "What day is it?" Brandy asked.  
  
"It's two days after the storm." Will said sitting upright in the chair.  
  
"Two days?!" Brandy asked astonished.  
  
"Aye." Jack said finally taking the hat out of his eyes.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Brandy said again. Nobody answered her. "What bloody happened?!" Brandy yelled again. "Someone better answer me right now." Brandy screamed. Her temper was rising way over boiling point.  
  
"Brandy, you really need more time to rest." Elizabeth said slowly.  
  
"What are ye talkin about?" Jack asked Elizabeth. "I'll tell ye." Elizabeth eyed Jack suspiciously. "There was a storm. You took over the wheel. You were up there for about two hours before we finally decided to make sure that ye were alright." Jack started slowly, "When I looked at the helm, there was just a rope attached to a pole next to it, and it was leading over the side of the ship."  
  
"Jack called me up, and we saw that you were attached to the rope hanging over the side of the boat, but you were all the way into the water." Will said standing up. Elizabeth went to sit down by Brandy on the bed.  
  
"Anyways, Will and I pulled ye up and we saw that the wave must have knocked you off hard, because you have this huge gash around your stomach, luv." Jack said moving on.  
  
"You were unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. I'm surprised that you even woke up, we were sure you weren't going to make it." Will said.  
  
After a long silence Brandy finally spoke up. "Is that it?"  
  
"Brandy! You almost died!" Elizabeth practically screamed.  
  
"It would never have happened if someone," Brandy shot a glance at Jack, "would have thought to check on me sooner."  
  
"Sure blame me! Why stop now?" Jack yelled. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other confusingly and started edging towards the door while Brandy and Jack still yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Brandy cried.  
  
"Ye know exactly what I'm talking about!" Jack retaliated.  
  
"Oh, what a great comeback Jack!" Brandy said sarcastically. Jack made an evil face at Brandy.  
  
"Remember Cole, ye are once again a guest on my ship and it won't be anything like last time." Jack said putting his face directly in front of hers.  
  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Brandy said looking straight into Jack's eyes. Jack smirked as a response and turned on his heel and opened the door to find Will and Elizabeth almost falling over on top of him. Jack laughed and walked over them to his cabin. Brandy glared at the blushing Elizabeth and Will, and lay back down to rest. They laughed and ran out of the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
'They act like such little kids.' Brandy thought as she drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Rum and Bandages

A/N: I hope ya'll like it so far! Thanks for all you people that have been reviewing on my story! It's awesome! Ok here's the next chapter!  
  
The next day, Elizabeth walked into the room where Brandy was still sleeping. She was holding a bottle of rum and some bandages. When she closed the door, Brandy woke up and looked at Elizabeth then down to where she saw the rum and bandages.  
  
"Elizabeth don't you come near me with that stuff or I'll break your arms!" Brandy said warningly backing away into the wall.  
  
"Stop being such a baby." Elizabeth said moving closer towards her.  
  
"Elizabeth! I'm warning you." Brandy said. Elizabeth uncorked the bottle in response.  
  
"No you don't!" Brandy said. Elizabeth was having fun with this.  
  
"Sit down Brandy." Elizabeth yelled. Brandy ran behind the desk so she was on one side and Elizabeth on the other. "Come on! I thought you were a pirate!" Elizabeth said. They kept circling the table.  
  
"Pirates feel pain too!" Brandy started, when Will came into the room.  
  
"I heard a lot of running around in here. I came to see what you were doing." Will said.  
  
"Will, tell Brandy that her cuts need to be cleaned." Elizabeth said.  
  
"No Will! Tell Elizabeth that that stuff feels like fire!" Brandy yelled. Will looked at both of them with a confused look on his face. He walked out the door.  
  
"So much for his help." Elizabeth said. They ran around the room, Elizabeth trying to catch up with Brandy, when Will came back into the room this time holding some rope. He and Elizabeth cornered Brandy; Will picked her up and tied her to a chair so that she couldn't get out. Elizabeth kissed Will as a thank you. "Thanks Will." Elizabeth said. Will laughed and left the room.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Brandy yelled. Elizabeth laughed and took the bottle and poured it over her cuts on her shoulder and stomach. Brandy gritted her teeth muttering a string of curses towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smiled and started tying the bandages onto her.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Elizabeth said smiling. She got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brandy yelled motioning towards her body which was still tied up in the chair.  
  
"You don't think I'm that stupid to let you out while I'm in here do you?" Elizabeth said laughing. "I'll send Will in here." Elizabeth opened the door and left.  
  
After a few minutes someone came into the room, only it wasn't Will, it was Jack. Jack took a look at Brandy and started laughing. Brandy sat there glaring at him.  
  
"Untie me Jack!" Brandy yelled. Jack just stood there and watched her. "Sparrow you untie me right now!" Jack still didn't move.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack said still standing by the door.  
  
"Does it look like I care, Captain?" Brandy spat. "Just untie me!" Jack smiled. He walked up to Brandy, took out his knife and cut the ropes. Once Brandy was free, she slapped him.  
  
"I didn't bloody deserve that!" Jack yelled. Brandy gave Jack a sweet smile and walked out the door. Jack threw his knife so it went right into the wall next to Brandy's head. Brandy turned around.  
  
"Nice aim." She said sarcastically and walked out. 


	10. Don't do this to me

A/N: Hey ya'll! Ummm..yeah that was kind of a pointless chapter, but I thought there should be some humor in here! I don't really know where I'm going in this story..so there will be maybe a lot of random stuff..so yeah you don't have to criticize me on it..Ok here's the next chapter!  
  
Brandy walked on deck and looked out towards the ocean. She was thinking about how her crew betrayed her. Was she a bad captain? What had she done that made her crew do that to her. She didn't know why she was even going after them. What would she do when they caught up with them? Could she take being aboard the Black Pearl again? 'Jack was right.' Brandy thought. 'I can't be a captain. I just can't.' Brandy felt tears start welling up in her eyes. She choked them back. She stood up on the railing, while holding onto a rope. She didn't know what to do anymore. It's not like anyone would miss her if she jumped. She had nothing. No family, no ship, nothing. She was alone. She closed her eyes and.  
  
"You wouldn't be plannin' on jumpin' now would ya?" A voice came from behind her. Brandy turned around to find Jack leaning against the wall by his cabin. He had his hat over his eyes and his head was down.  
  
"Does it matter?" Brandy asked looking back out to the sea. Jack didn't say anything. Brandy forced a smile, "That's what I thought."  
  
"Why." Jack started, but was cut off by her jumping down and walking towards him. She put her finger over his mouth making him stay quiet.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me Jack?" Brandy said not being able to hold her tears back any longer. "You don't owe me anything. You knew that I couldn't be a captain. You knew I'd fail. Why are you torturing me like this? You know that when I left I intended to never see you again. Being on your ship is hard for me. These feelings, I don't want them to come back." She finally took her hand off of his face. She didn't give Jack any time to speak. She wiped her eyes and went back to her cabin. Will, who had been watching from the helm, gave it to an anxious Anamaria and walked down to Jack.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked. Jack shook his head and walked up to the helm, leaving a confused Will behind.  
  
"Captain." The new first mate, Jason, called while knocking on the door. Kerry was sitting there looking over some maps. "I just wanted ta make sure that I knew what we are doin, so could ya go over the whole reason we committed mutiny?"  
  
"Ye need to listen." Kerry said putting down the map. "We committed mutiny, because I overheard Brandy muttering to herself in her cabin one day. She was saying that she knew where the treasure was and that she was going to kill us once we dug it up, so we killed her before she killed us."  
  
"How do we know where the treasure is then?" Jason asked still confused.  
  
"I be having the maps right here." Kerry said holding up the maps. "Go tell the crew that we be arriving on the island in two days."  
  
"Aye sir." Jason said walking out of the cabin.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the cabin. Brandy was sitting on her bed with her back leaning against the wall. She was trying not to cry, but wasn't succeeding.  
  
"Brandy what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked comfortingly.  
  
"Everything." Brandy said simply smiling up at Elizabeth.  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?" Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
"It's something having to do with my past, and being on the Pearl isn't helping." Brandy said.  
  
"So, I'm guessing this has something to do with Jack and how you know him." Elizabeth said slowly. Brandy nodded. "You sure you don't want to tell me what's with you and Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"You.I." Brandy stuttered. "You can't tell Will. I know that will be hard for you." Brandy said smiling. Elizabeth glared.  
  
"Ok I promise not to tell Will." Elizabeth muttered. Brandy told Elizabeth the whole thing from when she tried to rob Jack and how she got caught, to when she broke Jack's heart and left. Elizabeth listened the whole time with her mouth open. Elizabeth spoke when Brandy finished, "But if that was five years ago that you left on the Pearl, that would have been a year before you left Port Royal. So that's why you left? I was wondering why you didn't even tell me or say goodbye before you left." Brandy nodded.  
  
"That's the problem. I don't want to fall for Jack again, because when I leave, he'll be heartbroken once more, and I don't want to do that to him again." Brandy cried. Elizabeth hugged Brandy.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine." Elizabeth said. "Jack can take care of himself. Now, we have to focus on getting your ship back." Elizabeth said wiping a tear out of her eye.  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth." Brandy said smiling.  
  
"Now, I have to go see what Will and Jack are up to. You can never trust those two together." Elizabeth said laughing. She started to leave the room, but when she opened the door there stood Jack.  
  
"That's not good." Elizabeth muttered. She walked past Jack and outside. 


	11. Stay Out of My Way

A/N: That's interesting. Ok anyways, I hope ya'll like it so far. I don't really know what's going to happen either, so it's a surprise for all of us! I know ya'll love that! I know it's kinda short..but we'll live..maybe.  
  
Jack stood by the door watching her. The silence was deafening. Finally Brandy broke it.  
  
"I've got nothing to say to ya Jack." Brandy said still laying on the bed. She didn't look at him; just up. Jack stood there watching her. He didn't know what her problem was.  
  
"Brandy." Jack started, but once again Brandy cut him off.  
  
"I said," She said slowly, "I have nothing to say to you." Jack didn't seem to care what she said, because he started again, but Brandy seemed to like not letting him speak.  
  
"Now." Jack said walking forward from the door and sitting on the chair.  
  
"Don't talk to me Jack." Brandy said still laying on her back not looking at Jack.  
  
"I'll talk to whoever I want, savvy?" Jack said quickly so that she couldn't cut him off. Jack smiled his irregular grin. Finally Brandy looked up at Jack. Her face was tear-stricken and she said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Stay out of my way." When Jack ignored her she reached down, pulled out her knife and sword. She held the knife up pointing it at him. He looked at it and then pulled out his sword.  
  
"Seems to me we've done this before." Jack said smiling.  
  
"The outcome will not be the same as last time." Brandy said through gritted teeth. Jack smiled.  
  
Brandy was the first to make an attack. She lunged at him, but he of course was ready. He blocked and lunged at her. She opened the door and ran out onto the deck. Elizabeth and Will were talking, but stopped when they saw Brandy and Jack attacking each other. Will watched with amusement while Elizabeth started going crazy. All these questions were flying out of her mouth and Will was just laughing.  
  
"Just stay out of my way!" Brandy yelled throwing a punch at him. Jack laughed and knocked her down to her feet making her growl in pain.  
  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Jack said laughing and walked to the helm.  
  
Will and Elizabeth came running over. Will helped Brandy up as Elizabeth started going crazy again.  
  
"Thanks." Brandy muttered to Will. "Don't worry Elizabeth." Brandy said turning towards her outraged friend, "Everything's fine."  
  
Elizabeth snorted and turned to go sit on a chair. Will smiled and winked at Brandy and walked over to Elizabeth to see if he could comfort her. Brandy took a look at Jack and saw him smiling that cocky grin he always had and looking straight forward. She winced in disgust and turned to see Elizabeth stalking down to the galley. Brandy went over to Will who was sitting Jack Sparrow like in a chair.  
  
"What's wrong with the princess?" Brandy asked. A startled Will looked up.  
  
"Princess?" He asked confused.  
  
"A long.never mind." Brandy said deciding not to get into the whole thing.  
  
"Well, I tried to calm her down. She decided to go cook something. Let's just hope she doesn't set Jack's boat on fire." Will said laughing. "I don't think it would help his attitude."  
  
"Yes." Brandy said slowly.  
  
A/N: Hope ya'll liked that chapter! Yeah..I don't know where this is going.So this shall be interesting. 


	12. A Dream

A/N: Hope ya'll liked that chapter! Yeah..I'm so confused as to why I put this in here.why she had this dang dream.how the heck should I know?! By the way, there are probably some typos in here. So you don't have to tell me! Ok here ya go.Peace out!  
  
That night Brandy was very restless. When she finally got to sleep, it was as though the strongest force in the world couldn't wake her up.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
**She was on her ship. She was on the Bloody Rose. Only, it was a different version of it. But somehow she knew that it was her ship.  
  
"Where is everyone?!" She cried out. She was on deck now, the day was as gorgeous as anyone could imagine. She heard faint voices which seemed to be screaming. These people sounded like they were mad at each other. She heard swords clanging together. They sounded so familiar. Where were those voices coming from?! She turned around, and there before her was a scene from her past. It was the scene of the day she had left Jack to go and become a captain herself.  
  
"I'm going to do something better with my life Jack, then be a pickpocket. And a pirate, to me, maybe even a captain, is better than that. I guess I'm finally letting your 'pocket' go, so to speak. Good bye. Don't count on seeing me again." Brandy said. She held out her hand. Jack glared at it for what seemed like ages, then turned on his heel and marched to the helm.  
  
"We make for Tortuga!!" He yelled to the crew while eyeing her. She choked back tears, and walked off the Black Pearl.  
  
She was now in a battle with one of her old foes who she had recently fought before the mutiny. He was Captain Lee of the Annabelle Lee.  
  
"We will be seeing how well you really can fight." Lee said fighting off Brandy's blows. Brandy smiled and stabbed him in the chest.  
  
"Does that give you a pretty good idea?" Brandy asked smiling down at his body. She turned and leaned on the railing of the ship. But Lee wasn't dead; he stood up clutching his chest. He grabbed Brandy's neck and held her back against the railing. The pain was immense.  
  
"Actually, it does." Lee said smiling. **  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Someone's arms were around Brandy's waist. She opened her eyes and found that she was out on the deck of the Black Pearl. She was looking straight down at the ocean about to fall into its depths. How had she gotten there? And whose arms were around her? Finally she decided to speak.  
  
"Get off me!!" She screamed, but stopped trying to move after she realized that that person was trying to save her from going into the ocean. The person pulled her onto the deck. She looked up into the eyes of her capturer, or whatever you want to call it. It was young William Turner.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled at her.  
  
"What I was doing?!" Brandy screamed.  
  
"You trying to commit suicide.again?!" Will asked amazed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brandy asked her voice calming down.  
  
"I was walking out here, because I couldn't sleep; and you were mumbling something like 'Lee let go of me!' Then you were about to fall into the water when I grabbed you." He explained hurriedly.  
  
Not until now had Brandy remember her dream.  
  
"I know where they are." She said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Will asked confused.  
  
"I know what Kerry wants." She said looking up at Will.  
  
"What does he want?" Will was still confused.  
  
"He wants the treasure that Lee buried after his wife died. It's the treasure that I was going to take for myself. I was going to kill the crew for it." Brandy turned to Will whose mouth was gaping open at her.  
  
"You were going to kill your crew for treasure?!" He yelled. "No wonder they shot you and took your ship!"  
  
"Pirate." Brandy said obviously. "The problem is," She turned from Will and started talking to herself again, "that I'm not talking to Jack, who is indeed the captain, so." She let the sentence trail off. "This shall be interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What is Brandy thinking about? What will happen to Jack? Don't ask me! Because I have no idea! Or maybe I do.you will never know! R-E-V-I-E- W!!! YAY! 


	13. Trust

A/N: I know it has been since October since I have updated, but please don't hurt me! You could possibly live now! Here ye be.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Leaving a still confused Will on deck. She went back to her cabin to think over her plan.  
  
"Let's see. I have to tell Jack everything; leaving some minor details out, of course. Like when we get to the treasure, I'm going to take it all for myself. But I won't be able to kill everyone until after they help me kill Kerry and his crew. There is also the matter of making Jack believe me. I guess to make him believe that I need him. That I somehow love him...again." Brandy said to herself.  
  
"Perfect." She said with a small grin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning she went up to the helm where Jack was gazing out over the sea.  
  
"Typical." Brandy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Jack." Brandy said turning towards him.  
  
"I see ye have finally learned to talk again." Jack said moving his hands animatedly.  
  
"I thought that you should know something about where Kerry is going." Brandy said trying very hard not to smile.  
  
"What might that be?" Jack asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a ship called the Annabelle Lee captained by a man called Captain Lee?" She didn't wait for his confused face to answer, "Well, he buried some treasure after his wife died on an island. And that island was our destination before the mutiny. And I believe that that's where they will be headed." She said.  
  
"And 'o course you wouldn't know where that island be located." Jack said, "But I'm guessing you do, so out with it then."  
  
Brandy grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him forward so that his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Your right, I was the captain, Jack. I knew everything." She started to walk away and then turned back and yelled at him, "I'm sorry Jack, but I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.means no."  
  
"I know what it bloody means!" He yelled back. He turned back to the helm blazing mad while Brandy walked back on deck with everyone else trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Nobody says no to Jack, Brandy, especially in those words." Will said laughing.  
  
"I guess that it's good that I'm not nobody. I'm Captain Brandy Cole and don't be forgetting that." Brandy said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After a whole day of helping the crew doing all that wonderful stuff, Brandy walked up to Jack.  
  
"How 'bout ye go rest a while, and let me captain the pearl for a while." She said sweetly.  
  
"And why would that be something that I would do?" Jack answered interested.  
  
"I once captained my very own ship all by me onsies, but I guess you wouldn't care about that." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"Ye do anything to lengthen our voyage and ye will be locked up 'til we get back to Port Royal." Jack warned.  
  
"Jack. Don't ye trust me?" Brandy said giving the most girlish smile she could come up with.  
  
Jack just smirked and walked off. Now to put her plan in action. Should she turn the boat around? Should she start traveling in a different direction? She turned the wheel just a little enough to turn the boat westward instead of its original course going south. She smiled to herself until someone came up behind her and whispered, "Having fun?"  
  
She pulled out her knife and held it to the person's throat.  
  
"Get yer bloody hands off 'o me!" She yelled.  
  
"Now is that a way to talk to yer captain?" He said.  
  
Brandy sucked in her breath.  
  
"Jack." She said softly. "What are ye doing?"  
  
"Ye didn't think I trusted ye did I?" Jack said his voice slurring.  
  
"Actually I thought ye could trust me jest this once. I was once trusted ye." Brandy said turning to face him still holding the knife to his face. "Stay out of my way." She turned and started walking and had a smile on her face as if counting to herself "1.2." But before she even got to three, Jack grabbed her hand and kissed her.  
  
A/N: Wow! Did you like? Is Brandy's plan working? What is her plan? Tune in next review to see how Brandy reacts! *Cool music* 


	14. Swimming?

A/N: It was so weird coming back and working on this story, 'cause I haven't written in SO long! But I'm back! It's amazing what ideas you have when you leave for a while! Ok here is the story!  
  
It was such an amazing feeling, Jack's lips on hers. She just wanted to stay there in his arms forever. If she and Jack could just forget about their pasts, then it would probably be for the best. She quickly regained her thought process. She pushed Jack away.  
  
"The island is about 2 days west." She began. She picked up a rope near by and started tying her hands together, while a confused Jack stood listening. "Kerry will probably be there when you get there, so all you have to do is steal the map and pray that he already hasn't dug up the treasure." She said quickly backing towards the edge of the ship, "Be careful Jack." She said quietly. 'Time to put my plan into action' she thought to herself as she leaned backwards off the ship and into the dark water below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Land Ho!" Someone called from the top of the Bloody Rose. Kerry came out of his cabin along with Jason. Kerry pulled out a telescope and looked out along the horizon.  
  
"About how long away does that look?" Kerry yelled to the pirate up at the mast.  
  
"Be a day, sir." He yelled back.  
  
"Carry on." Kerry yelled turning to Jason. "Everything be working like we hoped?" He said eyeing Jason.  
  
"Of course sir." Jason said matter-of-factly. Kerry smiled and returned to his cabin with Jason following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a good five minutes for Jack to start reacting. He was too busy sorting out what Brandy had just done.  
  
"Turner!" He yelled as he was running towards the side. Will came out.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Stay there." Jack said as he dove into the water.  
  
Jack dove under water and opened his eyes. He couldn't find her. He came up for air. 'Maybe I should just leave her. She obviously jumped over by herself.'  
  
"Jack!" Will yelled over the side. Will was pointing to the right of Jack. Jack looked over to the side and saw Brandy floating in the water. He swam over there, but instead of just coming with him, Brandy turned and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Let go of me!" Brandy screamed, while smiling to herself.  
  
"Come on Brandy!" Jack yelled grabbing her and swimming her towards the rope that Will had lowered.  
  
"Leave me out here, Jack! I won't be going back on that ship! Will you let go!?!" Brandy was screaming all this while Jack grabbed the rope.  
  
"Pull us up!" Jack yelled, and by this time, the whole crew was out there to help. When they were finally pulled out of the water, Jack dumped Brandy onto the deck. While Brandy was on the ground coughing up water, Jack was cursing at her.  
  
Brandy got up, not so well with her hands still tied behind her back, and kicked Jack in the leg.  
  
"Why won't you leave me the hell alone?!!" Brandy screamed.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Jack yelled right back. Will and Elizabeth just watched for about ten minutes while they just kept asking each other question after question. Finally, Brandy just gave Jack a glare and stalked into her cabin.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Brandy yelled out when she was in her cabin. She grabbed her knife and started using a sawing motion to cut the rope from her hands. When they were finally cut, she started stalking the room. It was after a while that she remembered the next part of her plan. 'When we get to the treasure, I'm going to...I'm going to...I don't know!!!" Brandy screamed.  
  
A/N: This was an interesting chapter I thought....ok so, review and that'll make me happy! Bye! 


End file.
